


The Love You Have Should Be Mine

by Vasser



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi has feelings, Anal, Arrogant Akira, Blowjobs, Caring Akira at the end, Character Development, Cheating, Child Abuse, Confessions, Drinking, Feelings, Good Guy Akechi, Implied Incest, Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied Violence, Infidelity, Jealous Goro Akechi, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of incest, Mild Angst, Oral, Oral Sex, PWP/porn with plot, Poluamorous characters, Polyamory, Rimming, Romance, Scheming, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, Threesome, and he can't deal with them very well, implied rape, injuries, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Akechi is sick of seeing Akira so happy when he's tried his hardest and still no one loves him, so when he discovers Akira's secret relationship he decides that he should take away Akira's happily ever after once and for all. However, when it doesn't go to plan he finds himself growing attached to Akira, and he must find a way to figure out where his new loyalties lie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).

> A requested fic that I am extremely proud of! I like the way I wrote it, but credits to the original idea should go to MoonLord who gave me the basic plot for their request <3

Akechi was fed up. He hated walking around and watching Akira's perfect little life. It really wasn't fair, Akechi had always tried to be a good kid. He had done everything to be loved, to get people to notice him. He had honed his skills and put them to good use, trying to gain his father's approval. What did he get instead? Shido acting like his fucking boss and putting him on the most basic of grunt work. The only time he seemed to hold any interest at all was when he was killing Shido's enemies.

Meanwhile, Akira had it all. It didn't seem to matter that the boy had a criminal record (a criminal record, for God's sake!), everyone seemed to love him. The man who was housing Akira acted like a proud father. He had so many friends from school it bordered on ridiculous. Even a boy from another school had gravitated towards him. Adults all over town seemed to fawn over him. Akira hadn't even had to earn it, people just loved him and it made Akechi sick.

The detective's only consolation was that Akira did have a criminal record, so he couldn't possibly be as perfect as he seemed. Though these days that barely helped. While Shido had ordered him to keep an eye on this brat for whatever reason it had become personal. As well as reporting back to Shido, Akechi was keeping note of what seemed most important to Akira. It wasn't fair that Akira had this perfect life, and Akhi was determined to steal something from him. Something that would hurt him.

Tonight he was following Akira too. It was unusual today, it was quite late at night and Akira was all the way out in Shibuya. It was dark and the time had passed 10. What could a seemingly perfect student need in Shibuya so late at night? All the shops were closed so he couldn't be buying things. This excited Akechi, because the only other option was that Akira was meeting someone, and for it to be so late at night... Akira was up to something he didn't want seen!

His suspicions were practically confirmed when he noticed Akira subtly looking around, making sure no one he knew was in the area! What a treat! After all this watching he could finally catch on to something that would bring that perfect prick to his knees! 

Akechi followed Akira from a distance, acting completely casual so he wouldn't be noticed. The two of them had only met face to face once for a few minutes so even if Akira did see him he doubted there would be anything suspicious about it. Acting suspicious was the only thing that could get him caught. 

After a while Akira seemed to gain purpose to his walking and the detective assumed he was getting closer to his destination. It was time to remain focused and vigilant. Whatever Akira was getting involved with had to be bad so he would have to be careful about being seen at all. All sorts of wild theories were flying through Akechi's head. Was Akira experimenting with drugs? Had he somehow gotten involved in the Yakuza? Did he go out at night to assault people for fun?

Eventually, Akira came to a stop next to an alley and threw one last casual look over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. Satisfied that he was safe, the boy then walked down the alley, disappearing completely from the main street without anyone but Akechi noticing. For him to be so good at it, this wasn't the first time Akira had snuck around the city and vanished without notice. But Akechi saw it all. He saw right through Akira's pathetic little facade. The black-haired boy was crooked, and Akechi was going to ruin his life.

Steeling himself, he went down the alleyway about two minutes after Akira to keep the distance between them. He made slow progress down, trying not to draw attention. The alleyway veered off to the right and Akechi peeked around the corner to make sure it was safe. As he looked he saw Akira walking into a duboius looking store with a man. A considerably older man. Another wild theory came to his head. Was Akira a prostitute?

He slipped around the corner and found cover behind a tall mail box. He crouched behind it and managed to get a good view into the shop through its window. The two figures came into view when the older man flicked a light on in the store. The store seemed to be named 'Untouchable' and if the interior was anything to go by it was some kind of airsoft shop. The man sat down on a box and Akira leaned against the counter, as casual and relaxed as ever. And for a while they just talked.

There was no chance of listening in, not without being caught. Akechi couldn't possibly know what they were talking about, though they seemed...comfortable with each other. Akira laughed easily sometimes at whatever the man was saying, and the older man seemed a little less rough around the edges and more relaxed in posture now he was talking. He was about to just write them off as friends, though it was unusual for them to meet so secretly at night. Then it happened.

Akira stood up straight and sauntered over to the man, draping himself on his lap and kissing him gently. Akechi's eyes widened in shock and his first thought was that he was correct about Akira being a prostitute, but then he noticed how they looked at each other. The student was smiling like there was nowhere else he'd rather be, and the other man was staring down at the younger with equal amounts of exasperation and adoration. No, Akira was not a prostitute. He had a boyfriend. 

It was obvious now, they were so casual together, and they obviously loved each other. That was...so twisted. Akira did not deserve this! In what fucked up world did Akechi try his hardest and get nothing while a lazy criminal sat there enjoying love, the only thing Akechi ever wanted?! He should report this to Shido, if he wanted to stay in his good graces, but... His own jealousy and his desire to steal Akira's happiness won out over his desperation for his father's approval.

As he noticed the two figures start to take their clothes off he made a decision. He would learn as much as he could, he would wait for his opportunity. He would steal what Akira cared about most...

\----

Akechi's opportunity came just three weeks later. In those three weeks he had stalked this older man almost obsessively. His name was Munehisa Iwai, he lived not too far away from his shop, he had a son called Kaoru. He did deals with Akira and his not-so-perfect friends on multiple occasions over the three weeks and Akechi was starting to wonder why a bunch of high school students needed so many airsoft guns and fake weapons. Well, that matter would be investigated after he had ruined Akira's relationship.

He watched Untouchable every night for an opportunity to arise. A moment when Akira wasn't there and Iwai had his guard down. By now he had learned that if Akira wasn't there by 10:30 at night then he wouldn't be there that night. Iwai most of the time went home then, but tonight was different. The shop owner seemed overly stressed and disgruntled and had been drinking steadily since 9 at night. An hour and a half of slow drinking meant that, while he would not be completely drunk, he would be just affected enough for his decision making to be impaired. 

It was the perfect time to strike. Akira wasn't coming tonight, clearly, it was 10:40. He just needed some kind of excuse for approaching the shop. Fate was obviously on his side because at that moment it started to pour down with rain. Akechi let an almost mad grin appear on his face as he quickly became soaked to the bone, relishing his plan falling into place for a short while. Soon enough he composed himself again, putting the perfect expression of pleading on his face before running over to the shop, pounding on the door.

Iwai's head shot up when he heard the banging on the door. He narrowed his eyes at Akechi's form and slowly pushed himself up, struggling a little with his balance. He came over to the door and stood inside, making no move to unlock it.

"We're close, kid. Someone as young as you shouldn't be here anyway. Scram!" he commanded through the door but Akechi didn't listen. He was getting even wetter standing out here in the rain and he didn't have to fake the shiver that wracked his body at the chill. His teeth started chattering and he couldn't speak so he just gave Iwai the most pleading eyes he could manage. It clearly worked.

If the way his chest moved was any indication Iwai let out a deep sigh, before he almost reluctantly unlocked the door and let Akechi drag himself inside. Once he was in he locked the shop up again and let out a huff. 

"I keep towels in the bathroom, so go there, and stay in there out the way until the rain stops. As soon as it stops get out," he snapped grumpily before sinking back down into his seat. It looked like he was reaching for another drink and Akechi was almost offended that Iwai wouldn't help someone who was clearly in need. What the hell did Akira see in this rude asshat?

Without verbal protest, Akechi went to the bathroom and grabbed the closest towel to him, drying his hair as thoroughly as possible. Once his hair started to regain some of its volume and fluff he put the towel down and brushed through his hair with a comb he put in his pocket. If he was going to steal Iwai from Akira he would have to look his best. All he needed to do tonight was start a little affair with him then it would keep going from there until Akira eventually discovered his boyfriend's infidelity.

Once he looked as good as he was going to manage he emerged from the bathroom and Iwai let out an annoyed groan. Akechi couldn't help but let a flicker of annoyance show on his expression. He was surprisingly composed on the outside considering the rage he felt on the inside about this guy's attitude. Really, Iwai was the one who let him in in the first place! If he really didn't want him there then he should have just left him out in the fucking cold!

Apparently he said this out loud to himself without realising, because Iwai raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a dead stare.

"Well, kid, I don't want you here, but I let you in anyway. It's called being helpful, so quit your ungrateful whining."

Akechi blinked at this before his cheeks went red in shame. He usually had such self control, why was he letting himself slip? He bowed in apology before looking around the shop in disinterest. His gaze soon settled back on Iwai and he knew he had to get started before he got himself kicked out. He gave a polite but ashamed smile, well practiced from use during interviews.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... I expected to be home by now," he admitted with a slow sigh before sitting down on a box by the bathroom door. "The rain caught me off guard, I'm wet and cold, and I'm imposing on you, it's put me a bit on edge. I know it's unlikely in a store, but can I trouble you for spare clothes?"

He spoke as politely and subdued as possible and Iwai's lips actually quirked up in a little smirk. He shook his head before looking at Akechi closely again, almost as if examining.

"You're not used to being yourself, are you, kid?"

This caught Akechi out. He had him there, and it surprised him at how observant Iwai was despite being impaired by alcohol. He really wasn't used to being himself. God knew he couldn't be honest with Shido, if he acted like his true self to the public no one would like him, and even in more personal interactions people expected to meet the same personality they see on the TV. In fact, Akechi couldn't remember the last time he had been himself.

He shook his head and Iwai nodded thoughtfully before taking another small drink, though he didn't seem to need it this time.

"Just be yourself here, kid, you're too young to be anything except that. Whatever you've been through just forget it."

Akechi nodded eagerly at this and finally saw his opening. Iwai seemed to sympathise with the situation he had found Akechi in. If he played his cards right he and Iwai could reach a mutual understanding and they would be fucking within the next ten minutes.

How to play this? Innocently? No, no, thats how he would play up to the cameras. Defensive? No, if he came across as rude then Iwai would definitely throw him out on his ass into the rain. Ah! That was it. He would play it strong and yet tired. Iwai would admire strength but it would also be more believable for someone his age to be tired of weathering the stress.

"It's not too bad anymore. Sometimes it feels restricting though. But how can you get out of it, you know?"

Iwai's eyes actually softened at this and he sighed deeply. 

"C'mere kid, I wanna tell you something and look into your eyes while I do," he stated gruffly, looking towards Akechi. From his expression he could tell that the older man had easily become putty in his hands. Who knew that appealing to people's pity could be such an effective strategy? He would have to incorporate it into his skill set.

He walked slowly over to the shops counter, making sure not to look eager, and eventually leant forward on the counter. He rested on his elbows and slowly looked into Iwai's eyes, blinking slowly and tilting his head. 

"Fuck those people. Fuck those people who expect you to be someone you're not. I was in with some people a long time ago and I didn't feel like me when I was with 'em. Get out of there, kid, 'cause I'm proof that you can."

Akechi faked a sad expression before looking at Iwai. His words meant nothing to him, it was too damn late. He was too far down the rabbit hole to bother trying to get back out. But if he wanted to be with Iwai then he would have to pretend. 

"Now one's ever been so sweet before. No one ever sees me for me..." he said mournfully before leaning a little closer, allowing his eyes to 'accidentally' flick down to his lips. Despite the fact he was taken Iwai seemed interested. He had caught him just drunk enough for this to work. 

Akechi dared to lean even closer and before he knew it Iwai's lips met his in a very awkward way. Surprisingly, Akechi was uncomfortable with this. The idea of showing mundane affection was uncomfortable, he had just come for the sex that would hurt Akira. He pulled away quickly and bit his lip before Iwai flushed.

His mind seemed muddled and before he could protest Akechi pulled off his wet clothes. The slopped onto the floor and both males cringed at the noise. This could be going better, but it could also be going worse. The younger man just had to take what he could get. He stepped around the counter and looked into Iwai's eyes again, full of wary lust. 

If he had a conscience left he would probably feel bad for Iwai, but he couldn't anymore. As with all people, this man was subject to his whims and was a means to an end. As soon as he bent over the counter, showing off his backside, Iwai was doomed.

He let out a groan and Akechi could heard him pull down his zipper and start to grind his bare cock against Akechi's opening. Good, let him get on with it. Preparation was a waste of time with the amount of times Akechi had been passed around to entice people to Shido's side, and the sooner this was done the better.

"Just... Just do it, I want you..." Akechi mewled out perfectly, faking attraction the same way he had done before. Iwai heard this and just pushed straight in, letting out a low moan, and Akechi couldn't believe how big the older man actually felt inside of him.

He immediately started to move his hips against Iwai and felt so satisfied with himself. He had enticed him in his own way, Akira's boyfriend was going to fuck him! The feeling of victory and satisfaction went straight to his own cock when Iwai started to thrust, making him feel good. 

Okay, if fucking up Akira's relationships felt this good, then maybe he should do this with any of his future relationships. He let out his own little moan and for once it was genuinely. Precum started to drip from both of their cocks and the sensation of it inside of it inside Akechi was pleasant for once.

He got quite easily lost in the moment and stopped playing attention to his surroundings. That soon changed, however, when the door made a rattling sound. He opened his eyes in surprise and went bright red when he saw Akira at the door, wide-eyes. The expression was so satisfying, but he was embarrassed. In all the times he imagined being caught, he imagined he would at least have some clothes on.

Iwai's eyes widened and, seeing his boyfriend's face, orgasmed inside Akechi. He pulled out and quickly unlocked the door, letting Akira in with Akechi still draped over the counter. There was surely a torrent of anger to come, so the detective braced himself. Then the strangest thing happened. 

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath, Iwai, you're a mess. You must have been interested when he showed up, right? Honestly! I thought I was your favourite fuck buddy," whined Akira with a childish expression, as if this was some sort of joke.

Iwai flushed red before rolling his eyes. Akira smirked finally before stroking Iwai's bare chest, muttering something about reminding him who gave him the best fuck. And suddenly Akechi was just humiliated. How had he misread this so badly?! There was no relationship! They were friends with benefits! They were affectionate, but that was probably just how they preferred their sex.

"So how good was he? He looked like he wasn't that responsive, he laid there like he wasn't even interested! Did you at least get to cum in him?"

"Shut up!" Akechi couldn't stop the protest from leaving his lips, rage flashing in his eyes. All this had been for nothing, Iwai had pulled out before he could cum, and Akira was slating him. His stomach was roiling with shame and again he couldn't help but feel like Akira had gotten the better of him despite this being his mistake.

Akira and Iwai both looked at him in surprise before the younger of the two shrugged. 

"Okay, let him try his luck. Let's see who's better. Whoever pleases Iwai best wins."

"Fine."

\----

That was 20 minutes ago. Akira and Akechi had both been sent to the bathroom to clean themselves as best as they possibly could without a shower and Akechi had to give his name to Akira, who had completely forgotten that they had ever met before. Bastard. Naturally, the black-haired boy taunted the detective as much as possible, and Akechi was sure that he was out to get him for messing with Iwai despite the fact they only turned out to be fuck buddies.

Akechi was determined that he was going to out-fuck Akira Kurusu. He was currently on his knees in front of Iwai, giving him the best blowjob he could manage. He supposed he had his father and his associates to thank for the fact that he was experienced in that department. He swallowed Iwai down efficiently, teasing all of the spots he reacted best to. It boosted his ego to hear Akira's fuck buddy moan from his actions. 

He looked up at the man with hooded eyes but soon grew annoyed when Iwai seemed to be paying all his attention to Akira. The other boy was fingering his own ass, spreading himself apart for the oldest man, letting him see everything. It wasn't the blowjob at all, Iwai's pleasure was primarily coming from watching Akira displayed for him so prettily. Akechi hated it and the other boy seemed to notice the poisonous look he was sending him.

Akira started to moan louder from his own actions, pointing his body further down so that Akechi could see even better. He huffed around Iwai's member, which earned a twitch from the older man. He couldn't stand any more of Akira's taunts, so he turned his attention back towards Iwai's length, licking and sucking and biting with a renewed stubbornness. It gave the older man some enjoyment but...his eyes were still on Akira. 

Why was he not good enough to draw the attention of anyone?! Why was everyone so focused on Akira?! What was so magnificent about him?!

Even Shido was more focused on Akira's actions as a threat. He didn't even seem to consider that Akechi could betray him or turn against him, as if he believed Akechi to be completely weak and unthreatening! Akira even stole his own father's interest, and he didn't think they had ever even met!

Iwai started to twitch again and he realised he had stopped even treating the man's member. His body had just given up. Iwai hadn't even taken his eyes off Akira, so what was the fucking point?! Everyone loved Akira, and no one loved him! As if to add insult to injury Iwai suddenly came in his mouth when Akira teasingly called him 'daddy'. 

What a disgusting duo. He pulled away and hesitated on what to do before deciding it was better to just get it over with. He swallowed and Akira, admittedly, looked a little impressed. Not that that made things any better. In fact, it made it even worse. Akira, the perfect little twat he hated, was the only one who even thought he was okay at sex.

"Well, Iwai still seems to favour me! Not that you were bad, Goro. In fact, you can join us. Iwai was going to fuck me today, but I'm sure you can have a spot too. Iwai or I can make you feel good..." he offered with a devious smile, and even though he hated him, even though Akira had thoroughly humiliated him... He wanted to be part of something because he was invited for once. 

"... Okay." 

Akira actually seemed weirdly pleased. He stood up and skipped over to Akechi before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"Perfect, I've been begging Iwai for a threesome for ages, but we've never actually had the opportunity, and you're so interesting Goro," he rambled and for once he felt... Not like, that would be ridiculous, but... He didn't completely hate him right now. Somehow he was making Akechi feel better about himself. "You know what Goro? I want to taste you. Lay down on the counter~. I would usually ride Iwai but today I want to eat you out."

This brought the blood straight up to Akechi's cheek but he didn't protest. Well, Akira wanted him for him, and it was a feeling that he wanted just for a short while, even if he couldn't have it forever. He hauled himself onto the counter and laid on his stomach, and Akira kneeled between his dangling legs. Iwai seemed to kneel behind Akira and push in, lubricated by Akechi previously. Akira's body started to rock and hit the back of Akechi's knees, and he let out little moans before finally getting to work.

Akechi let out a loud gasp of shock the first time Akira's tongue brushed over his hole, still tender from Iwai fucking him earlier. That had been so stupid, it had gotten him in this situation just because he couldn't keep his damn spite to himself. He had become as bad as Shido. The second time his tongue brushed over he allowed himself to moan. He already felt Akira smirked against his hole.

The other boy buried his face between Akechi's cheeks and the sensation of his face pressing deeper as Iwai fucked him and pushed his body towards Akechi was incredible. Akira didn't seem phased at all, sticking his tongue into Akechi and twirling. It felt odd. Good, but odd. Akechi had never been pleasured before, he was always the one doing the pleasuring. 

Akira was treating him surprisingly well and frankly Akechi had no more interest in Iwai. All he wanted was the feeling of Akira's tongue running along his walls, pressing against spots that gave him an odd feeling of satisfaction. His cock became hard yet again and he started to rut against the counter, unable to reach with his hands in this position. Iwai was too occupied with Akira to care, and Akira chuckled at his actions, which sent another delicious wave of feeling to his cock.

He cried out in satisfaction as his hardness started to leak and Akira's body stopped rocking. Iwai was silent, so he assumed he had orgasmed. He appeared to be right when Iwai showed up in Akechi's vision, sitting on the chair and watching the two boys in front of him, still hard. He would probably be thinking of this long after the two boys were gone. 

Akira soon enough moved away from Akechi's ass and took his dripping cock into his length instead. The heat of his mouth was incredible to say the least, and the way his tongue moved to all the right spots instantly bordered on sinful. Akechi cried out and flushed red as he met Iwai's eyes. He came all over Akira's tongue and felt himself be flipped over.

He flushed more when Akira swallowed absolutely everything, his face red in a seductive sort of way. 

"Thanks Akechi, you're pretty good. Maybe come join us again sometime," he offered with a genuine smile. Akechi found himself nodding in a daze and dressing in clothing that was still slightly damp. He left without another word, his humiliation reduced and his jealousy lighter than before, even if it may still be there...

\----

Akira watched as Iwai turned to him and he gave the older man an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm just...pretty sure he has connections with Shido and I didn't want him to know about you. It could be dangerous for you, even if you are ex-Yakuza."

Iwai sighed and patted his head awkwardly.

"Why'd you invite him to join us exactly? I know I technically cheated but I was drunk, so..."

"No, I forgive you for that," Akira said before letting out a deep sigh, kissing his cheek lovingly. "As for letting him join us... I think he's lonely, and I don't think he realises how much he needs to feel appreciated. I thought if I gave him that... Maybe he won't be our enemy in the end."

Iwai nodded thoughtfully and simply brought Akira into his arms, mumbling promises about supporting him and helping him figure things out with Akechi. Akira really felt bad for the detective, he remembered him from before, though he didn't let Akechi know that. When he met him and saw how carefully controlled he was he got the impression that Akechi had never been loved in his life. He pitied him. 

"I hope he'll be okay... Now come on, I'll go home with you tonight, Iwai."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi's feelings towards his situation start to change, but how will this affect his life when Shido starts to notice something wrong? Akechi finds himself making a surprising choice that deviates from all his past plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I actually did continue this. It went very very differently to how I planned. From angsty smut in the first chapter to actually developing a mild plot that escalates quite quickly in this chapter. I have updated the tags so make sure to check them. Shido is an abolute bastard. I hope this all works out!   
If you like the way it's going be sure to let me know, and if you feel you don't like it please feel free to tell me I fucked up so that I can come up with something better ^^

It had been a month since that day. In that month Akechi had joined Akira and Iwai more and more frequently, finding a strange sense of acceptance and belonging in their secret nightly meet-ups. At first he only intended to join them once more, but the sensations had enticed him back twice the following week. On the third week after he joined three time. Last night, in the fourth week after, had been his third night in a row.

Since his first night Iwai had become slightly more subdued, almost sheepish around him. He seemed hesitant to touch him. Akira though... Akira drowned his body in the most delightful sensations every time. The feelings of abandonment and jealousy were still there, but his heart wasn't quite as heavy with them now that he found a place he was welcome. Even if he guessed it would only be temporary.

The other outcome of these meetings was not quite as pleasant. It seemed he was developing a strange liking to Akira and he was finding it harder and harder to actively keep tabs on him. Akechi kept pushing through, knowing that Shido would swiftly punish any disobedience or deviation from his plans. His conscience was heavy with his actions and he had to often force fading feelings of disgust and hatred to the surface of his soul to carry out his tasks. Luckily he never found anything particularly substantial.

How he had come to a crossroads over this in such a short span of time was beyond him. He no longer knew whether his path was to bring down Akira or to protect him from Shido's plans. The young detective had previously considered himself too far gone to be swayed, yet Akira was swaying him. It was strange what a little affection was doing, how it changed his loyalties. Although, he supposed it had been all he had ever wanted.

As long as he could get it he saw no reason to throw it away. He wasn't even desperate for his father's approval anymore. Now that he had Akira and Iwai's appreciation he could focus on killing the old bastard as soon as possible. On the train, he almost burst with joy at the thought. All he had to do was keep going and reporting to Shido so that he wouldn't suspect. He would just feed him a little, a few details that would be satisfactory to the politician without endangering his newfound place.

He told him about the airsoft guns but didn't tell him who was providing them. He told him that Akira went out some nights, but when asked where he gave Shido the names of places all the way on the other side of the city. Today he had nothing particular to add to his previous 'information' but Shido had requested a mandatory update. Better to just get it over with and explain he knew nothing new.

As the train eased to a stop at the station Akechi took his time getting up. Since this started a month ago he was also less desperate to see Shido and rush to please him. Why work himself like a dog for that old fuck just to be ignored and underestimated? He hadn't stayed particularly long to talk after the reports he gave either. Come to think of it, he went from being around Shido as often as possible to practically avoiding him. Maybe his father was starting to notice the changes in his behaviour... He would have to force himself to see more of Shido so that he didn't give himself away, he didn't want all the precious time he spent planning his death to be ruined by his behaving differently.

Before long he was at the apartment Shido used for such meetings. After all, his meetings with Akechi needed to be kept out of the public eye. Shido didn't particularly want to be associated with him and he didn't want the world to question the meetings, especially since they were so frequent. It used to bother the young detective, how easily his own father rejected him, even if he wasn't aware that Akechi was his son.

He took a deep breath and prepared his most neutral face, putting just a small hint of adoration in his eyes. He needed to get back on track with Shido and make him believe he was still the willing too, who would do anything he asked for just a scrap of approval. Finally he stepped into the small flat, knocking on the bedroom door to signal his arrival before stepping inside.

"You asked to see me, Shido-san?"

The old man was sat on a simply designed chair, staring out of the small bedroom window while sipping what Akechi assumed was a glass of wine. When he registered the words he turned to look at the young man and Goro couldn't help but notice that the politician's eyes were glazed over in the most strange way.

"Yes... Yes, I asked you to come, you spoiled...spoiled little brat," he muttered out through clenched teeth, his features becoming hardened. Akechi recognised that glaze now, the wrath covering Shido's eyes. His heart started to beat hard in his chest but he maintained a composed outward appearance. While he was very afraid of Shido, showing it would be the only thing that made the old man realise anything was wrong.

But something had happened. To be acting like this Shido had to know something. What Akechi had to figure out was exactly how much his father knew so that he could avoid causing himself more of a shitstorm. 

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you, Shido-sa-," he tried to ask innocently, but the other man cut him off, voice as cold as ice.

"I offer you a very secure position, offer you whatever praise you wish when you complete my tasks. But what have you started doing? Running off," he began, sounding enraged and faintly drunk. "Running off instead of letting me give you the proper instructions for when I need you next."

So Shido was noticing his change in behaviour, and he clearly didn't like the fact that he wasn't the focus of Akechi's complete attention. But did he know anything else? It didn't seem so. If he knew about Akira he surely would have started with that. In fact, anything else would have been more important than the lack of attention Akechi was giving him. He hadn't worked out anything too important. Akechi let himself relax slightly as the old man continued to ramble.

"There were political allies with specific tastes that I needed to impress. I was going to offer you, but did you stay around to receive the order? No, you undedicated little shit!" he started to yell towards the end. 

Oh. Right... The other part of his job. He had learned so easily to enjoy intimacy with Akira and Iwai that he had subconsciously been avoiding those kind of orders. After such pleasure he didn't want to go back to the disgusting reality of being used.

He took a deep breath to compose himself again and looked at Shido with surprised eyes. He would play this safely, pretend he meant no harm. That was the only way to get out of this safely.

"I meant no harm, Shido-san, I just-," but yet again Akechi was cut off. This time by the sound of breaking glass rather than words. The elder man had been holding his wine glass so tightly that it shattered in his hand. Akechi went quiet and couldn't help the discomfort that slipped onto his face from the tense atmosphere. 

Shido finally stood up and came towards him, and Akechi found himself wishing Akira was here. Akira was a Phantom Thief, he was strong, he-wait. Wait wait wait. Since when did he feel like he could rely on Akira to rescue him? To protect him? No, he had to rely on himself, just like he always had. He had to endure Shido's temper, just like he was used to.

Once the old man approached him he let a shudder run through himself. Why was he losing it now? He had never had trouble being secretive and cold, why was he so vulnerable and emotional? Akira had made him too soft. He was losing his ability to be detached and it was making him vulnerable to Shido. A burning shame entered him as he realised he had no one but himself to blame. He had given into Akira's affections and made himself weak. 

It seemed like there was going to be hell to pay...

\----

That night Akechi found himself at LeBlanc, furiously knocking on the door with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. Things had gone even more disastrously than he expected them to and he needed help, even if it killed him a little to admit it. Again, how he had chosen Akira to be the one to help was beyond him, hatred used to flare to life at just the thought of the boy.

He had no idea whether or not Akira was even in, for all he knew he was in the city with Iwai. But LeBlanc had been closer to Shido's apartment and he needed something sooner rather than later. The Gods were apparently granting him this small mercy. The lights flickered on inside and Akira appeared at the door, looking like he had only just woken up. He seemed surprised to see Akechi but instantly let the younger teenager inside.

Soundlessly, he stepped inside, shaking like a junkie who had gone without his fix. For some reason the Phantom Thieves' leader looked bewildered and a little horrified... Akechi briefly caught his reflection in the TV at the back of the room and blinked, taking a while to register that he was a bloody mess. A split lip, a bruised cheek, other blood on his shirt because of the scratches on his chest... That wasn't even to mention the vile stench of sex that must be clinging to him. 

"Goro... What... What happened to you...?" Akira's voice was shaking in a way Akechi had never heard before, all of the boy's confidence and bravado gone in the shock of the younger man's state. He lifted his head and looked the raven-haired boy dead in the eyes, feeling something change within him after everything that had happened earlier in the day.

"Akira Kurusu. I know who you are...and I want you to help me change Shido Masayoshi's heart."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got an update out for this! This chapter is quite nice I think, but who am I to know really?   
I was planning to only do one last chapter after this and make this a nice short 4 chapter fic!  
Let me know what you think, and enjoy the penultimate chapter!

Akira was growing quite close to Akechi. He liked to think so, at any rate. As time went on he started to more firmly believe that the young detective wasn't a villain in this narrative. He was somehow tied in with Shido Masayoshi, true, but maybe there was a different explanation. 

He wasn't naive enough to believe that it wasn't at all linked to the Metaverse, the fact that Akechi was also a Persona user was too much of a coincidence. But maybe, just maybe, the younger man was with Shido because he had to be as opposed to wanting to be. Who knew, it was completely possible that Akira was an idiot putting far too much faith in him. Just the once he thought it might be nice if he met an ally and friend instead of an enemy.

Although, it is important to know that when Akira wished that Akechi and Shido had differing views he didn't wish for Akechi to end up getting harmed.

When the younger teenager showed up at LeBlanc at nearly midnight he had been surprised, and hwne he opened the door he had felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know whether he had gone pale or not, wasn't even sure whether he had remembered to keep breathing. The state of the other boy was just that bad.

It was too early to properly tell but it seemed as though a black eye was going to form, and Akechi's nose was so bloody that Akira was shocked it wasn't broken. His throat was unnaturally red and was also bruising, and his clothes were torn up, so damaged that they were definitely beyond repair. The boy's lip was split and blood was still running in a trickle down his chin. The sight was more horrific than words could describe.

More than anything he wanted to call Iwai straight away. He didn't know whether Akechi had been attacked randomly or if it had been a targeted attack on people Akira cared about. Panic was rushing through his veins and filling him with adrenaline but he knew he couldn't call. It would be selfish, Akechi needed immediate help. Calling Iwai would have to wait, as uncomfortable as the thought made Akira.

He forced himself to focus and silently let the young detective inside the shop, frowning deeply as he noticed how badly he was shaking. He must be so scared after whatever bad thing happened to him... Slowly folding his arms over his chest, Akira let out a shaky breath and locked the door.

"Goro... What... What happened to you...?" Damn. He was trying to be strong for Akechi but he couldn't stop his voice from shaking. So many things about this situation worried him, he had no idea what he was even supposed to do.

The injured boy lifted his head with what looked like a lot of effort and looked Akira straight in the eyes, almost like he was assessing him. He shifted awkwardly on his feet at the gaze, unable to find the confidence and reassurance he usually offered to Akechi. It was going to have to be a case of letting Akechi decide what to say, because for once he had nothing.

"Akira Kurusu. I know who you are...," Akechi began in a slightly croaky voice. Whoever attacked him had done some serious damage to his throat, it seemed. But what did the detective mean he knew who Akira was? Did he know for definite about the Phantom Thieves? Was he choosing to reveal it now? But why? "...and I want you to help me change Shido Masayoshi's heart."

Oh.

That was how it was then. One thing, Akira had been right about Akechi being in with Shido... Score? No, really not appropriate. There was bad blood between the detective and the politician, and it was definitely serious. If it wasn't then Akechi would never have dreamed of swallowing his pride to ask for his help changing the old man's heart. The thing with Shido was pretty personal to Akira, but it was clearly personal to Akechi too.

Way too complicated. With this one he had really put himself too far down the rabbit hole. Just as Akechi was starting to really mean something to him he found out his suspicions had been right and the young lonely boy had something to do with the man who had landed him with a criminal record purely for having a conscience. 

But wait... After being attacked why didn't Akechi go to the police? He had come to Akira and asked without hesitation for Shido's heart to be changed... It couldn't be... Now the penny had dropped, so to speak, it seemed so obvious. The way the brunette carried himself, this wasn't the first time he had been beaten. Likely, he was actually quite used to it. For some reason a politician was beating and abusing a teenager, but one with knowledge of the Metaverse associated with him. 

Was it his fault this was happening to Akechi?

"Goro, d-did Shido do this to you? But not just this time... Has he been beating you because of me," he breathed out in horror, guilt dancing in his eyes as he looked at the younger teen.

Akechi's raspy cynical laugh surprised him. He had always been proud in the short time Akira had known him, among other things; stubborn, angry, temperamental, and positive traits like cute and sometimes shy. But he had never seen the brunette as the type for harsh sarcasm and cynicism. 

"Because of you? Not everything is about you in this world, Kurusu... Just because everyone else in your life adores you," he spat out in a show of temper. "Why did I bother getting attached to you? I thought you could help me, but even your attempts at concern are conceited and self-centred. Contrary to what you like to believe, my relationship with my father has very little to do with you."

The raven-haired teen's jaw went slack and his eyes widened, staring at Akechi as if he had never seen him before.

\----

Oh. Shit.

Did Akira really have to be so infuriating? He still sort of liked the guy, but really?! Only he could unintentionally make Shido's abusive behaviour about himself. Honestly... Wait, unintentionally? Was he sure about that? Deep down he knew he was sure, the older teenager might be arrogant and overconfident sometimes, but he wasn't the type to deliberately go and make everything about him. It was just something he naturally seemed to do after years of being adored.

Nevertheless, he had now accidentally revealed far more than he had been planning. Even if he trusted Akira, he wasn't ready to admit the whole extent of what was going on. What if he rejected him and casted him away after finding out he had been spying on him and the other Phantom Thieves? No, he had been planning, always planning ten steps ahead, to play this one carefully.

His cover story was that he had managed to get an interview for a magazine alongside Shido that ended up being scrapped. The interview was supposed to highlight Akechi's talent and to ask the politician for his views on talented young people like Akechi and how he would pave the way for better opportunities for them in the future. At the interview he had noticed something wrong with Shido, the way he spoke and the way he treated the interviewer after the questions.

He started to believe Shido was crooked and began to investigate, but the man discovered him before he could achieve anything and threatened for the young brunette to join him and work for him or he would ruin his life. Then he introduced Akechi to the Metaverse and things spiralled from there.

Now that cover story was useless. How could he be stupid enough to just blurt out that Shido was his father?! Every careful lie he had told to everyone was going to come crumbling down and he was going to lose Akira's respect, something he only very recently realised he wanted very much.

"Your father...? Shido?"

Wasn't that what he just said?! Was Akira really going to make a huge dramatic reveal scene out of it? Then again, he would be surprised... Naturally he was surprised, the young detective was just being unfairly harsh to him at this point. He let go of his temper and was about to speak before the Phantom Thief said something that changed everything.

"I suspected you were connected with Shido, but I had no idea it was that deep," he almost seemed to say without thinking, and Akechi's temper skyrocketed. He knew. All these little actions of affection, this month of getting closer, and Akira was probably only trying to keep an eye on the enemy this whole time.

His world came crashing down and he was surprised to find he felt hurt, even though he probably had no right to be. This month with Akira and Iwai had been the least lonely of his whole life and he was starting to hope he would become a permanent fixture, but now the cat was out of the bag and the black-haired teenager would likely get rid of him.

Akira sighed deeply and looked oddly concerned. Dropping down into one of the booths in the café, he ran his hand through his hair and looked at Akechi with almost betrayed eyes. Yes, this was definitely the end of everything. He now recognised Alechi as an enemy.

"... Why didn't you tell me your own father was abusing you? I would have helped."

That was what this was about? Really? Stubborn and self-hating as he was, the young brunette refused to believe that this was what Akira felt betrayed about. He should be demanding how much Akechi knew about the Phantom Thieves, how much long he had been watching them, what he knew about Shido's palace. Why was he acting as if he still cared about Akechi's well-being?

Unless he did care. Maybe after everything he had gone through fate had decided to grant him this one small mercy. But how could that be? Akira looked up at him as if expecting an answer, and for a moment Akechi saw a glimpse of the decisive leader the black-haired boy truly was.

Sighing deeply, he stumbled over and took a seat across from Akira. It was time to solve this once and for all. The tense air between them would only get worse if they didn't. The time had come to finally establish what side they were on.

"... Shido knows about the Metaverse. It doesn't matter how I'm his son, the point is that I am and that he wasn't in my life until recently," he started while staring Akira dead in the eye. "I found him while I was in a messed up place. I got my Persona after going into the Metaverse accidentally while raging about how my father had abandoned us. I decided that I would make my father love me by being useful to him."

Akira stayed perfectly still and silent as a mouse. He was going to listen to the whole story without any pointless interjections then. Good. They should just get this over with.

"When I met him I just wanted his praise and affection, but then I saw that he had a Palace. That forced me to admit that he was a twisted man," the young detective admitted, groaning in pain when he accidentally knocked his injured side against the table.. "I thought he might still treat me with respect for helping him though. He didn't, and it tipped me over the edge. I never got to confess that I was his son, he treated me like dirt and I decided to kill him."

"After making that decision I knew I needed to gain his trust. I faked complete loyalty to him and waited for the opportunity to get close enough without Shido suspecting a thing. What I didn't know at the time was that he had more plans for me than causing the mental shutdowns of his enemies," he continued with disgust in his voice. "Oh, right, yeah. That was me, by the way. The mental shutdowns. Anyway, Shido decided that I was a very attractive boy and requested that I serviced him. He gave me to others from time to time to convince them to join him. I lost my virginity to my own father and spent the better half of two days throwing up whenever I thought about it."

"Eventually, he ordered me to spy on you and your little group...and we got to where we are now after I let myself get jealous of the way everyone loved you."

There. Everything was out in the open. Silence echoed around them as they stared into each other's eyes. The Phantom Thief now knew what a twisted person he was and what disgusting things he had been taking part in. Akira was the first to look away, expression troubled. He looked like his thoughts were going at lightning speed. Naturally he was troubled after hearing all of that.

Now that he knew Akechi had been spying on him and reporting it to a dangerous enemy he would surely get rid of him. The love and affection and acceptance had been nice while it lasted. Although, he wished briefly that it never would end... Impossible. The truth of who he really was stared Akira straight in the face. He realised now that he was falling for the black-haired teen, but it was too late. Nothing would come of it.

Tears surprisingly formed in his eyes and he instantly chastised himself. What right did he have? Since when had he been so emotional? Depending on Akira was okay to an extent, but becoming this weak and emotional just wasn't acceptable. If he let himself become like this then he would never survive the world he lived in and the people he was around.

"Oh my God... Akechi, please, don't cry...!" The Phantom Thief's voice rang out, breaking the silence as he leaned over and hugged the young detective tightly. Even after everything he just told him Akira was still hugging him...

"D-don't you hate me...?" 

The black-haired teen looked appalled at the statement, as if he couldn't quite believe the words that just left Akechi's mouth. He pulled back to look the younger boy in the eyes and he actually felt himself blushing under Akira's gaze.

"I could never hate you Akechi. Wanna know a secret? Iwai is actually my boyfriend, I only pretended he was a friend with benefits to keep him protected because I suspected you. But I also asked you to join us, because I really like you as a person and I hoped that if I gave you a place to feel loved and safe that you wouldn't be our enemy in the end. Today you came to me for help when you were hurt, and you decided to deal with Shido in our more moral way... You're not our enemy anymore, if you ever even were to begin with."

"To be honest, I'm actually polyamorous and... I would love it if you became my second boyfriend, Akechi," he said with completely honest eyes.

A wave of shock flooded his entire body as Akira started to play with his brown bangs. It didn't really take much thinking about. Happiness. That was what waited for him ahead. His petty act of jealousy had led to his redemption and happiness, and Akechi couldn't believe he had been given this chance. Nodding eagerly, he allowed himself to smile.


End file.
